The Polar Opposite Of Hatred
by Goku's Girlfriend
Summary: Johanna x Katniss: No one would have ever expected them to fall in love... but Katniss Everdeen and Johanna Mason both have a long history of defying the odds. 40 Joniss drabbles, rated T for some sexual content.


**AN: I am aware that I broke the laws of punctuation and am therefore a criminal. In my defense, it was necessary for the "single sentence prompt" component of this fic. Just so you know.**

**1.) Unsafe**

There were still moments when Katniss felt unsafe—vulnerable to the whims of the Capitol, President Snow's threats, and nightmares about her sister's death that just never went away—but Johanna was almost always able to silence her fears by placing one protective hand on her shoulder while the other gripped a sharpened axe.

**2.) Crazy**

All Hunger Games Victors were damaged beyond repair, but Katniss and Johanna even more so than most; they were usually able to go about their business as regular citizens of Twelve, but occasionally that familiar, irrational, debilitating fear of reliving their pasts would overwhelm them, leaving them with nothing to do but hold each other and scream until the craziness passed.

**3.) Happiness**

Katniss wasn't even sure she knew the true meaning of the word—for too many years she had believed that any chance she had at being happy died with her father and Prim—but when she saw Johanna naked on the porch of their Victors' Village home, smirking and standing over a small deer with an axe wedged into its skull and a festive ribbon tied around its neck, she was pretty sure she'd found something close to happiness.

**4.) Evil**

Johanna understood the abstract concept of evil better than anyone; Katniss would watch as her wife shook with rage over the grave injustices she'd been subjected to throughout her youth and realize it was incredible how she had refused to play the Capitol's game by any rules but her own—Johanna Mason had refused to relinquish her sense of self.

**5.) Lies**

"There's no one left I love" hadn't been a lie at first, but after years of hard-won peace and a chance to reflect on what "love" really meant to Johanna, she knew that whatever it was she shared with Katniss made that statement untrue.

**6.) Foreign**

Johanna occasionally used words and phrases Katniss didn't understand; the older Victor tried to explain that a number of people from her hometown in the northernmost section of District Seven talked like this because their ancestors spoke a long-lost language called "French."

**7.) Nicknames**

Though she meant it as a sign of affection, Johanna still referred to Katniss as "brainless" and secretly wished the younger Victor would give her a special nickname… even an unkind one like "super-brainless."

**8.) Cuisine**

Katniss, it turned out, was a pretty good cook; every morning she would go out of her way to make Johanna's favorite breakfast—batter cakes coated in enough maple syrup to drown a small animal—and watch contently as her wife gorged herself on the District Seven specialty.

**9.) Yes**

"Okay, brainless, I'll marry you…" Johanna drawled, trying rather unsuccessfully to contain her enormous smile, "but there's no way in hell I'm calling myself 'Johanna Everdeen,' you got that?"

**10.) Indignant**

"Well fine," an elated Katniss muttered, feigning offense, "but don't expect me to start going by 'Katniss Mason' anytime soon."

**11.) Addiction**

Once in a blue moon, Johanna would find herself jonesing for morphling, but she knew better than to throw away years of hard-earned sobriety for one last high; Katniss was relieved that she never had to worry about her wife ending up in the clutches of addiction like Haymitch had.

**12.) Music**

Katniss rarely sang, but when she did, Johanna felt lightheaded and at ease—it was as if the younger girl's voice alone had the ability to completely lift the weight she had carried on her shoulders throughout the years—and Katniss somehow found it therapeutic to sing to Johanna, even if it reminded her of those long-ago days spent in the woods with her father.

**13.) Poetry**

Katniss found Johanna's limerick irritating but oddly endearing:

"We all know Katniss is brainless  
>Sometimes she borders on shameless<br>She watches our backs  
>But sucks with an axe<br>She kicks ass, but she's still brainless"

**14.) Stubborn**

If there were an award for stubbornness, Johanna and Katniss would have been prime contenders for the honor, though both would have insisted that the title of MVP (Most Vexing Person) go to the other.

**15.) First Kiss**

Johanna had been standing at the window of Katniss's home, tears rolling down her face as she muttered the strange words from her District, expression strained with anger and sorrow; heart breaking at the sight, Katniss came up behind Johanna, spun her around, and silenced her turmoil the only way she knew how: with an awkward, shaky kiss.

**16.) Laughter**

After all they'd been through, Katniss found it strange that she could appreciate Johanna's twisted sense of humor; the District Seven native acknowledged that her dark jokes were often made as a kind of psychological defense, but she relished in the fact that she was one of the few people with the power to make Katniss Everdeen smile and laugh.

**17.) Prowl**

When the couple ventured into the woods together to go hunting, Johanna would find herself mesmerized by Katniss's swift, catlike prowl; she suspected the animals recognized her as the alpha of the forest.

**18.) Yelling**

When Katniss and Johanna fought, it was never long before one of them broke down yelling; they often disturbed their neighbors with the volume of their arguments, but everyone who knew the couple knew their spats were usually short-lived, as well as essential to maintaining balance in their relationship.

**19.) Green**

Johanna preferred black but made a point of wearing green as often as possible because she knew how much Katniss favored the color; Katniss, in turn, supposed green suited a girl who for whatever reason always came home with pine needles hanging from her clothes.

**20.) Hair**

At twenty-five years old, Katniss still wore her hair in one long braid slung over her right shoulder; every morning she would brush out Johanna's medium-length hair and jokingly ask if she wanted a braid too.

**21.) Pieces**

Johanna and Katniss had spent countless hours putting each other "back together" so to speak, but reminiscing about their pasts was always a dangerous game—it was woefully easy to think too hard about a traumatic memory and undo the progress they had made—though even in the worst of times, both Victors knew as long as they had each other, everything would somehow be alright.

**22.) Rain**

Katniss would never tell Johanna this, but she specifically planned their hunting trips according to the weather forecast; the older Victor had more or less overcome her hydrophobia, but Katniss was still scared stiff by the idea of her wife having a flashback deep in the woods if it started raining.

**23.) Courage**

It had taken monumental courage for Johanna to admit her feelings for Katniss since everyone she'd ever loved had met with a premature, unfortunate end; the younger girl understood her dilemma and put aside a small amount of time each day to assure her that she wasn't going anywhere—Johanna was "stuck with" Katniss forever.

**24.) Enemies**

Katniss had disliked Johanna with such a passion when they first met that Johanna, years later, couldn't help but find the old saying about keeping your friends close and your enemies closer humorously accurate.

**25.) Splinter**

In Katniss's opinion, the only real downside to being married to a lumberjack was constantly having to help pull splinters out of her skin; as a native of District Seven, Johanna was usually able to get them out cleanly on her own, but she trusted her wife to do a thorough job and ensure her wounds were properly disinfected.

**26.) Sex**

To put it bluntly, Katniss was far less "pure" than Johanna had initially suspected; the first time they slept together, Johanna had been stunned almost into submission by the younger Victor's aggressiveness, wondering how the hell a girl had never been with anyone—a girl who was supposedly uncomfortable with even the thought of nudity—knew how to do _that._

**27.) Punch**

Johanna had a flashback in the shower one morning, and Katniss took an accidental punch to the face trying to calm her down; when the older girl came to her senses, she apologized profusely and insisted Katniss hit her back to even the score, but Katniss just laughed it off with a story about how Effie Trinket once told her that matching black eyes weren't very fashionable.

**28.) Peace Offering**

"This is for you..." Johanna said shakily as she handed her prized possession—an iron hatchet crafted long ago by her fallen mentor, Blight—over to her neighbor, Peeta Mellark.

**29.) Reconciliation**

"Thanks, Johanna," Peeta croaked, genuinely touched by the gesture, "I know you'll keep her safe."

**30.) Name**

"Katniss, there's something I need to know…" Johanna whispered solemnly, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl from behind, "why the hell did your parents name after a potato root?"

**31.) Pets**

Katniss had a theory as to why Buttercup had taken an immediate liking to Johanna: both were vicious, territorial, protective creatures with an amazing sense of loyalty and a tendency to be uncharacteristically cuddly in the right company.

**32.) Warmth**

Even in the dead of winter, Johanna would rise early every morning and haul a day's worth of firewood into the house to ensure Katniss never had to wake up cold, a feeling she personally hated more than anything.

**33.) Temper**

Close as they all were, Katniss, Johanna, and Haymitch were infamous for being hot-tempered; Peeta, the only level-headed resident of the Victors' Village, often had to step in and mediate when his neighbors' "territory disputes" got out of hand.

**34.) Eyes**

Something about Johanna's dark brown eyes had the ability to steal Katniss's attention at any given moment; something about their sincerity, their intensity, the way they seemed to say "I'm Johanna fucking Mason, and I will break your face if you mess with me or my girl," drove the younger Victor completely wild.

**35.) Table**

Katniss and Johanna had a disagreement one evening over whether to let Buttercup, who had contracted a bad cold, sleep in the bed with them that night; Katniss ended up flipping the dinner table and storming off into the woods, leaving Johanna monumentally pissed-off and majorly turned-on.

**36.) Rebound**

In the early stages of their relationship, Johanna often wondered if she had merely caught Katniss on the rebound after her breakup with Peeta, but as time went by, she realized how they ended up together was inconsequential—all that mattered was the fact that they loved each other deeply.

**37.) Moonlight**

Some nights, Katniss would open the curtains in their bedroom, just so she could see Johanna's face illuminated by the moonlight; she would sometimes trace the outline of Johanna's strong jaw and whisper happy stories of her early childhood in Twelve to her while she slept.

**38.) Realize**

One snowy day in the woods, as Katniss sat and watched Johanna lay her axe into a tall oak tree, she began to feel warm inside; she knew she had somehow defied the odds and fallen completely head-over-heels for stubborn, quick-tempered, sarcastic, loyal, amazing, passionate Johanna Mason.

**39.) Confess**

"Look, it's always hard for me to say this, but I…" Johanna chewed her lip, going red in the face at Katniss's smirk, "I feel… the polar opposite of hatred toward you."

**40.) Confirm**

"I love you too, Mason."


End file.
